


Il Tuo Reale Destino

by Amsare



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, Sad Ending, Translation, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hai fallito, Eroe di Albion.</p><p>Questa è la tua fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Tuo Reale Destino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your True Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157625) by [Amsare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare). 



> La seguente storia l’avevo scritta originariamente in Inglese, ma poi ho pensato di tradurla anche in Italiano visto che in questi giorni sto giocando a _Fable III_ e sto cercando di uscire dal famigerato blocco dello scrittore. Ovviamente, i nomi di luoghi e personaggi non sono miei ma dei rispettivi proprietari – io ci gioco solo, da brava nerd che si rispetti. Buona lettura!

   
È strano tornare a casa dopo tutto quel tempo: hai combattuto così tante battaglie per Albion e la sua gente che hai quasi dimenticato come fosse magnifico il castello.  
  
_Da togliere il fiato._  
  
Puoi ricordarti delle estati infinite trascorse nei suoi giardini, ad esercitarti con una spada di legno contro di un albero, sognando conquiste, guerre e gloria.  
  
_Che ironia._  
  
A quel tempo non avevi mai considerato il dolore interminabile procurato dalla frusta che rompeva la fragile pelle o quello della corda legata così stretta da far sanguinare i polsi.  
  
   
Adesso le guardie ti stanno portando lungo un corridoio, passo dopo passo.  
  
Sai esattamente dove porta.  
  
_La sala del trono._  
   
È più buia di prima, non c’è vita, non c’è felicità; tutto è perduto.  
  
Guardi verso l’alto e finalmente lo vedi, seduto sul trono che gli appartiene di diritto.  
  
“In ginocchio.”  
   
  
_Questa voce._  
  
   
Senti il cuore batterti forte nel petto. Il sangue che si ghiaccia nelle vene.  
   
  
_Eccola._  
  
_Questa è la fine._  
   
  
Non hai né poteri, né armi: non puoi fare nulla per sfuggire al tuo destino.  
  
“Fai come ti dico. Ubbidisci al tuo re.” L’uomo si alza tenendo gli occhi fissi su di te.  
   
  
_Fratello._  
  
_Mio fratello._  
   
  
“In ginocchio!” Urla, le parole che risuonano minacciosamente nella stanza.  
  
Così ubbidisci, cadi a terra esattamente dove lui vuole.  
   
_Senza aiuto._  
   
  
“Mi ucciderai, Logan?” Dici semplicemente, guardando dritto in quegli occhi scuri e morti. “Ucciderai tuo fratello?”  
  
Logan sogghigna. “Perché chiedi una cosa simile, quando già conosci la risposta?”  
   
Scende le scale, lasciandosi il trono alle spalle; ti guarda dall’alto, le labbra piegate e la testa inclinata leggermente di lato.  
   
“Mi dispiace. Fratello.” Sussurra. “Ma non posso lasciarti vivere. Mi hai causato fin troppi problemi in questi giorni.”  
  
Sfodera la sua spada, stringendo forte l’elsa. “Hai fallito.”  
   
  
Senti il freddo della lama sul tuo collo.  
  
   
“Fallo.” La tua voce è ferma: non mostri _paura_.  
  
   
Non gli darai la soddisfazione.  
   
Non supplicherai pietà.  
  
   
Logan alza la spada sula tua testa.  
  
   
“Addio, _Eroe_.”


End file.
